


A Fortuitious Flourish

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Grey Hermione Granger, Lily Forgives, Racism, Rape, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Spoilt James Potter, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Something strange has been happening to Lily Evans. Silly little things like smelling Snape in Amortentia but when Ancient Runes and Arithmancy agrees something has got to give...The thing is Snape has been acting strangely as of late and when he rescues her from a former friend she sees him in a whole new light.This story starts with attempted rape, I will start chapter two the moment this has been posted. This is my take on the time turner, starting again.





	A Fortuitious Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Jen Liu, from the collective for helping me to get this in some sort of shape.

**A FORTUITOUS FLOURISH**

Excerpt from **Exacting Elixirs**

{Felix Felicis is also known as Liquid Luck; that should give you an idea of what this elixir does. The drinker of this potion will experience extreme luck. Beware though; the potion doesn't just include luck. Side Effects: Giddiness, Extreme Recklessness, [this was highlighted tragically by the occasion of Ferdinand The Fearless in the early 20th Century. The wizard began dosing himself daily – within three months he believed he could fly like a bird without magic off the Thunderbird tower of Ilvermorny – The USA version of our illustrious Hogwarts – He left behind four children and a grieving widow] The dilation of pupils often giving strangers the impression of arousal or being blind drunk. BEWARE: When consumed excessively, this potion is toxic [cite example above – Also be sure to check out Perilous Potions by Dr Angus Leigh. The author has also written: Querulous Quidditch Players, Cowardly Charms Duellers, Magical Mishaps and Mayhem, and Avaricious Aurors and The Wickedest Wizengamot – amongst others]. The potion is defined by its molten gold sheen and is extremely valuable. DON’T GIVE TO ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 17!}

 **DECEMBER 15** **TH** **1976**

“Oi, Evans, what’re you doing!” Potter yelled.

“Same thing you ought to be doing, Potter, my potions assignment.”

“Hey, I’m just being nice.”

“You’re _just_ being obnoxious, Potter.”

“Got you out of a jam with ol’…”

The moment Potter opened his mouth to degrade her former friend, Lily finally had enough and slammed _Perilous Potions_ shut. The arrogant, smirking, contentious git! It was their _taunting_  that provoked him. _He wouldn’t_  have said _that word_  otherwise. Not to her at least, yet that was the problem. Her ex-friends hypocritical nature could be off-putting.

What upset her the most was how he’d lied. That day in the park, (when she’d asked him if there was anything wrong with having Muggle family), he knew the truth. He looked her in the eyes and said no! When Finbar Avery called her that the first time, she was educated by MacNair on its meaning.

 _Typical,_ she groaned. Congregated at the nearest table was the usual lug-heads of Slytherin jostling each other in their camaraderie. Guffawing, punching and sniggering at the pretty Ravenclaws.

Walden nudged Avery and Mulciber as she walked by: “Hey mudblood,” Walden sneered, as he swung his legs around to impede her way to the only other Gryffindor in there. “Nice set of pins.”

“Yes,” Avery drawled in his languid Irish accent. “Nice rack, too.”

“I see your inbreeding precedes you,” she sniped back. She tried to slowly back away. Avery swung his legs around with such lightning speed, she almost landed in MacNair’s lap, an occasion that was noticed by Macnair himself. “Aren’t we a little _too_ old for juvenile antics?”

“Isn’t it amazing lads,” Mulciber growled, “how Gryffies are only brave when others are around? Like those four who pick on our Severus. For someone who _claimed_ to be a best friend you did little to prove it.”

“ _I_ did little to…”

Silently Rookwood had blocked her only other escape route, she was effectively barricaded. “I suggest you ask that so-called meek little ‘ _cub’_ over there,” Mulciber snarled in her ear. She could almost taste his anger.

“Yeah, why don’t you _howl_ on his shoulder.”

“I don’t know what…”

“All your brains went to your tits?”

“If a group of witches are a coven, what would they call a group of wizards?” _his_ _voice_  spoke behind Avery.

“A Thuggery!” she spoke out. She’d recognised the voice of her saviour and was _mortified_ she’d been caught. Trapped amongst this unholy trinity of men. “If you don’t mind!” she stomped on Avery’s foot, whilst aiming her book at Macnair’s crotch and was about to do the same to Mulciber but he’d left the moment Snape showed up. “I’ve studying to do. Keep quiet, or I’ll have you hauled up for attempted harassment.”

“Going anyway!” Macnair mumbled.

She was in half a mind to walk past him. Yet he’d saved her, so politely she’d decided to offer advice.

“A tip from an old friend,” she sighed. “May want to check _Perilous Potions_ by _Dr Angus Leigh_ – Chapter 16 – Page 394. I’m nearly finished with it.”

“Li…” she stiffened at the sound of her name from his lips. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” she whispered as a lump caught in her throat. A heaviness weighed on her heart: “Sev,” she barely managed to say without tears.

*♥*♥*

Thursday 2nd September and Potions was her first class. Professor Slughorn had started them on a pop quiz with three potions full of differing hues. Veritaserum, Draught of the Living Dead and Amortentia. The last being a potion Lily thought was irresponsible for a teacher to show a bunch of teens. Of course, Potter correctly identified it.

The moment the shimmering tincture hit her nose she closed her eyes. Scents of home wafted by. Spring Grass, Petrichor, Muggle Sweets, Lily-of-the-Valley, (her mother’s favourite Yardley scent), Tuney’s baking and something else.

They were then set to make Draught of the Living Dead; the one who brewed the best won a little gold bottle of Felix Felicis. Snape had won it!

The second odd thing occurred in October. Arithmancy Professor Edna Addle had set them a fun project. The theme: Soul Mates

“See if there’s a logical equation to love shall we,” she said in a giggling voice.

So, Lily did. Frustratingly that pattern ended in Severus Snape. Professor Addle then made them do the numbers all through October giving them different patterns to follow. Each and every time her numbers landed on Severus Snape.

November happened! Ancient Runes. Casually, she picked three white tiles decorated with a rune. Dutifully, she’d copied her three. The odd glance Professor Longhorn sent her way made her queasy.

She’d drifted back to when she was completing her Ancient Runes homework. No wonder Professor Longhorn scowled her way. Her runes apparently stated she’d wed one of serpentine cunning, with the fortitude of a lion and the intelligence of an eagle.

 _Great,_ she muttered, _so my husband’s a bloody Griffin. How fortuitous that I am in the lion‘s house_.

It took three days for her to identify her future spouse. The only person that matched with her Amortentia, ancient runes, and Arithmancy. The only problem she didn’t want to contemplate was her complicated feelings for him. She missed him terribly.

*♥*♥*

Without invitation, she sat opposite Remus. Angrily, she brought out her equipment and furiously began writing. The scratching sound did little to alleviate her troubling thoughts.

Allowing a huff to escape from her, she knuckled down on Professor Slughorn’s essay, picking up where she’d left off. Lily shuffled in her seat to gain comfort and then began scribbling down thoughts from _Perilous Potions._

“Er, Lily, stabbing that poor quill any further in and you’d have to hand in the table for your homework,” she heard Remus quip light-heartedly.

“Sorry, Remus,” she said through gritted teeth. “Am I bothering you in some way?”

“No, no, you could never be a bother to me,” he smiled. Some girls went gaga for the sandy-hued fringe that flopped over his innocent, kind eyes, eyes that matched his warm smile. She loved him like she did Tuney. “Besides, I know you’ve been distant since we returned. Am I right in the source of said distraction?”

Lily covered her face with her hands and leaned on her elbows groaning into her palms. Soon, she was pushing her hair right back, fiery tendrils locked her fingers in. Decisively, she looked up, focussing her green gaze on her other real friend.

“You remember Amortentia?” Remus nodded. “You recall what I said?” another affirmative signal. “Well, do you know the identity, _Sherlock_?”

“I’m guessing it’s not James.”

“Way off mark,” she snorted, petulantly folding her arms underneath her breasts. “I _deliberately left_   _out_ the last scent. If I’d’ve confessed you and your _mates_ would’ve made fun.”

“I've got a feeling I’m not going to like this,” Remus sighed.

“Nope.” She gazed through her lowered lashes, her arms had flopped down into her lap where her fingers now picked at the hem of her skirt. “The last scent was mothballs.”

She didn’t appreciate Remus sniggering: “The only person who smells like _that around_  here is…” she took vicious delight at how Remus complexion shifted from shining with amusement to sickly green in a second. “I thought you hated him.”

“If you’re going _Marauder_ on me, Remus, then goodnight.”

“No, Lil, wait!”

It was too late! She’d stood up, packed her bag with lightning speed, and then turned around. She’d made such a sweeping exit even the remaining Slytherins were impressed.

*♥*♥*

Before she’d time to blink, she felt the handle of her bag pull taut against her shoulder. The shoulder buckle pinched painfully into her shoulder. Lily was stunned as she was shoved into a wall in a dangerously dark corridor.

A large hand clamped around her mouth. Squirming and twisting her way out but his grip was tight, even trying to kick at her assailant! But he was stronger than her.

Fingers explored her attackers bulging forearms, she was the _lucky_ victim of Tarvos Mulciber. He must’ve been waiting to ambush her since walking out the library.

“Let’s see what _prissy_ Missy’s like when she’s had a pureblood thrashing.”

She couldn’t breathe; her asthma was starting to tighten her passageways. One large arm pinned her to him. The ugly brute had her at a disadvantage. She was uncertain if she’d survive! Shuddering as his fingers slipped under the hem of her blouse, she whimpered terrified how his sweat and expensive aftershave inundated her senses. The sound seemed to have awoken something in him and he changed his mind, instead, he ripped the buttons off her blouse, pulled the tie tight enough to almost make her choke.

“Now you’re going to listen to me prissy missy and listen well,” he leaned in and the scent of alcohol infiltrated her nose. That was something she could expel him for at least, however, her eyes widened with fear as his huge hand clamped around one of her breasts as he roughly pushed it up and leered down at her semi-naked state. “The fact that you’re beautiful doesn’t make your crime any less. I have a squib sister and you’re goin’ to pay for stealing her magic. That’s the way I see it. Now,” he yanked at her tie causing her to choke and her cheeks to swell, “you are going to spread your legs and I am goin’ to see if the Crucio curse during sex does give us interesting results. Spread your legs wide, mudblood!”

When Lily refused he kicked at her shins causing her to crumble on the floor before he yanked her back up and around trapping her front against the rough stone walls. “Gorgeous everything. Let me guess, I bet Potter has yet to experience your delights.”

Unable to say anything Lily tried struggling again, she was a Lioness and they can crush a snake with their paws. However, she was weaker with her air supply restricted and she heard the zipper of her skirt being undone and the button fastening it securely fall down. She was now only clad in her underwear, her socks, and her shoes.

“Definitely a nice everything, shame you ain’t related to a Weasley but then again blood traitor’s just as bad as a mudblood!”

He palmed a globe of arse cheek and smirked, “Nice, really nice.” He squeezed it then she felt the sharp sting of a slap and tears poured down her eyes, “love the way it jiggles. At least you ain't quite the skinny Minnie,” he said, “oh my but aren’t you the pretty one when you cry,” he held out his hand in false commiseration as one landed on his nicotine-stained fingers, drawing it to his lips. “Such beauty in your tears, let’s see how I can make you even more beautiful shall I?”

It was then she heard another whisper of a zipper and the soft whump of trousers falling to the ground, then something long and hard ground into her, “take all of it in either hole I don’t care but consider this payment for your magic!”

He was about to enter into her when a bright golden light surrounded them.

Mulciber was temporarily blindsided and almost dropped her. Despite the interruption, he continued to maul at her with his greedy grabbing hands.

A shockingly high-pitched yelp of surprised pain emanated from his mouth. With the advantage, Lily grabbed and bit his hand causing Mulciber to squeal like a pig. Giving her enough room to aim high, she kicked him in the chin, not caring that she was still naked. She’d jabbed her wand’s tip in the brute’s throat.

“It’s poor form to force someone into doing something they don’t want to,” her saviour said.

He advanced on them, the sound of his boots echoed through the shadowy hallway, it was then the scent of herbs and cinnamon and something else that had been trailing in Severus Snape’s wake since the start of the year wrapped around her nostrils and she was never gladder to smell them as she was then. There was something else – something she did not know.

“You didn’t mind when it was that McDonald bint last year.”

“That does not matter,” _he_ said coolly. She could almost feel the smirk. A longer friendship had allowed her to pick up on Severus‘cues to get away and this was one of them, but she was a Lioness, she was no one’s victim. “That was _last_ year, and this is _this_ year. Do keep up. I know your infinitesimal mind has at least a single grain of self-preservation. I suggest you use it.”

“Or _what_?”

“Salazar’s snake, Mulciber! Move!”

“No!” he exclaimed. “I want that thrice-damned tart! Make her pay. She _despises_ you.”

“Who says I _despise_ him?” she piped up remembering she was part of the parlay.

“You haven’t _spoken_ to him since O.W.Ls.”

“She has,” Severus said.

*♥*♥*

His father was caught stealing from local shops. Then his wife-beating and child abuse were made public. Without Tobias‘ benefits, Eileen and Sev were plunged further in debt.

She spotted him sitting against a tree sobbing. A small swell of pity had bloomed in her heart. Suddenly he leapt up at her cautious approach.

That was the day he’d wandlessly cast a spell for the first time in front of her, though he didn’t tell her what it was.

*♥*♥*

“So she has, I don’t care.”

“I was afraid of this,” Severus said with such cool-headed, cold-hearted fierceness that Lily gasped. For the first time, she’d understood how complex he was. “Muffliato,” he whirled the charm to wrap around the three of them. “There, now no one can hear your screams.”

“NO!” Lily yelled.

At the same time, she watched Severus cast his toenail-lengthening hex on Mulciber’s feet. His screams were frightful to hear. She covered her ears to drown out as much as she could. Mesmerised, Lily watched Severus violently slash his wand. She was horrified by how Mulciber clutched at his face. Fascinated by the crimson flow seeping through his fingers. Following the run of blood down his left arm, her eyes stopped on the Mark!

“I’ll ‘ave you for this you little guttersnipe. Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“What’ll you say exactly?” Severus sneered. The chill in his voice shivered through her soul. “You: _Professor Slughorn, look at what Snape did to me?_ ” he mocked in a whingeing voice. “Sluggie: _Well, what did you do to warrant **that**_ _?_ ” he deepened his tone, his voice sounded sinful. “Sluggie: _Mr Snape, what’ve you to say for yourself?_ ” His charm kept the sound at bay to stop others from interfering, Lily was petrified. “Me: _Professor, I heard a woman scream! Chivalrously, I stopped the assault._ ”

In a feverish action, as the two Slytherins were focussed on each other Lily had rushed through her bag pell-mell sending objects flying, seeking her Muggle camera. Once found, she wound the film on to the next frame, set the flash on and zoomed in on the mark of Mulciber’s arm. An efficient snap and she’d _actual_ evidence she could bring forward to Dumbledore.

“Sev, it’s all right, I got it,” she whispered as if this was all part of some plan.

“Now, you hobble as fast as you can. Kindly Madam Pomfrey will make you better by the end of the day, that’s more than you deserve! Got that, Mulch?”

Severus evaporated the Muffliato charm with so much aura, finesse, style and efficiency her jaw dropped. From what she could gather he no longer made allowances. Something _was_ different about Severus this year and she was determined to know what.

“Sev,” she coughed after she had loosened her tie, her lips quivered shaking along with her body.

“Yes, Lily?” he arched his eyebrow. When did that become a characteristic?

“I’m…I…er,” she coughed. _That was lame, Lily._  Now he’s smirking _with_ the arched eyebrow. “Ahem,” she cleared her throat again trying to ignore the impish tilt of his head; she was acting like some Damsel in Distress in a Victorian medieval romance. “You’re a little different this year.”

“There are reasons,” he said.

“Reasons?”

“Far too many reasons,” he expanded.

“Far too many reasons?” she was beyond frustrated with the males of this school today, “FAR TOO MANY REASONS!”

“Don’t yell,” Severus hissed.

“I’ll yell if I bloody well feel like it,” she stomped her foot and threw her hair back over her shoulder. “ _I’m_ the one that was almost raped by _your_ friend and you come and rescue me and all you say are,” she picked up several unbreakable ink pots and threw them at him, “Are. Far. Too. Many. Reasons!” an inkpot thrown for every syllable. When all the fight was out of her she just sank back down on her legs, tears threatened to spill. “You’re different, Sev. You’re standing tall, you no longer smell of mothballs but,” she sniffed his robe, “sort of spicy and...and… whatever the hell this is,” and all you have to say rather cryptically that you no longer think Mary’s attack funny, which, may I remind you, you seemed to find it so at the time. Now you’re telling me REASONS is the answer?”

“No, I said REASONS because they will be a _future_ discussion, down in The Three Broomsticks over a spot of lunch.”

“Last time I saw you, you were crying against a tree railing against the world – at one point you even quoted _Wish You Were Here_ by Pink Floyd.”

“Well, we _were_ two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, running over the same old ground but have we found the same old fish? Highly appropriate, I’d say.”

“True,” she conceded. He even argued better. How had his voice deepened that much? Even James still sounded squeaky at times. “So, you literally won’t tell me anything?”

“I can tell you the whole convoluted story over lunch. A story that, if I’m not mistaken, is going to change history.”

“Change history?” she coughed then and Severus Accio’d her inhaler and gave it to her. She took a few puffs and rested on the floor. “Delusions of grandeur now?”

“Oh Lily,” Severus sighed. Darker eyes that could tell a painful story silently crawled through her core as he stepped forward. She was still crouched on the floor, he bent down on his knees and grabbed her by her small white hands. “Still beautiful as a fresh summer’s day, autumnal fires shimmers through your hair and your emerald eyes like new springs leaves, skin as pale as winter snow – have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Lily?”

Drool formed in her mouth, her legs weakened as her back hit the wall. She observed Severus run lithe fingers through her hair.

“Um, Sev, this is inappropriate at this time,” she said, “but if, and that’s a big if, if I go out with you – you’d be mocked for dating me.”

“Damn them all to the depths of hell, Lily, I love you!”

Her heart thrummed, her brain felt like it became a spinning top toy, and her ears burned with the heat of his words. His magnificent aura captivated her. Gods, if he was like this _now_  what would he become in twenty years?

“The Amortentia, the last scent,” she confided, “was mothballs, and a hint of something else. Severus, for some daft reason the fates seemed to have entwined us together on their tapestry.”

With that, Severus swept an arm around her waist, brushed the height of her cheekbones with the back of his fingers. Gazing solemnly into her eyes and smiled, the arch of his brow had her knees collapsing into his.

Her mouth fell open when she realised how noble he appeared. She glanced up coyly through her lashes. It seemed that decided him before she’d time to think, she felt rough fingers tilting her head. Suddenly lips meshed together with a hint of tingling tongues.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I will not expect anything of you... you mean more to me than that,” he panted.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she sighed.

He tasted deliciously savoury like salted caramel. Just as she was melting he’d pulled his lips off of hers with such lingering longing that she swooned. She’d never swooned!

“Lily, are you all right?” he panted

She blinked at the sound of Sev’s voice: “Pardon?” she whispered.

His chuckle made her shiver in all the right places. “ Let’s get you back to the common room.”

“You’ll be…”

“I’ll be fine,” he hugged her close. “Consider ‘ _Reasons_ ’ I mentioned earlier.”

“I wish you’d tell me,” she shoved at him, when they were back out in the light she glanced up and he was standing proudly. Jet eyes gazed down, total love shone through. “All right, I’ll go out with you the next Hogsmeade trip as long as you tell me everything.”

“Good,” he said triumphantly as the hero. “You’ll have to warn your friends though,” he said seriously.

“Hmm,” Lily smiled softly, “maybe not,” she gazed up into his eyes, “we should do what the hell we want. Only live once, right? Besides would love to see the look on their faces when we walk in together and I call you my knight in shining armour.”

“If you say so,” he smirked as he pressed a kiss to the top of Lily’s head an innocent action that spread warmth down to the tips of her toes.

They walked by Rosier, who had his own arm slung around a giggling bushy brunette from Ravenclaw the year above. Neither Evans nor Rosier witnessed the knowing look Severus nodded to the girl.

Immediately the girl frowned at Lily’s dishevelled state. “She should go to Madam Pomfrey.”

“Taking her there.”

“Need help, buddy?”

“No thanks.”

“On second thought,” she smiled. “How about a double date?”

Severus curled his lips with distaste. “Not yet, I just want _you_ all to myself.”

Lily snuggled further in his comforting arm. Suddenly they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Gracious madam, I return your precious charge. She’ll need a giant mug of hot chocolate, foaming cream, pink and white marshmallows and cinnamon. She’s had a shock. Good night,” he bowed to them both.

“What a gentleman,” the Fat Lady blushed then let Lily in. “I can see you picked one of the more _courteous_ Slytherins.”

“That was Severus Snape.”

She went straight to bed with a steaming hot chocolate by her side. A house elf tottered into view and clicked its fingers. She was dressed in orange cotton pyjamas decorated with white love hearts.

“I love you too, Severus Snape,” she sighed into her pillowcase after finishing her drink. “Always have.”

*♥*♥*

Severus leaned his head back against the silky green and emerald pillows. Safe in the knowledge he’d a small bottle of luck to help him. He knew the risks, so he only took a _tiny_ sip once a month. Besides, in a certain room on the Seventh Floor, he’d had a cauldron brewing with more to give to seventh-year muggle-borns, so they had a chance to escape when home.

Yet, he was a Slytherin. So, he used it to gain something he wanted more than luck. Someone more precious than gold.

Once he explained the whole story, he knew she’d understand. After all, there was only one woman he’d come back as a teenager, for.

Only one.

Always!

 


End file.
